Meditation
by Xire
Summary: Post Tron, Pre-Legacy. Flynn's first attempt at meditation. He had to start it sometime, right? Well no one ever said his first time was exactly successful...


Ok so here is my vary first Tron fanfiction! Now I know that I have other fics that I should currently be writing on, but I saw this pic over at deviantart called 'listening to the sound' drawn by infiniteviking and just had to write this down. So, thanks to them for the inspiration, it was fun to write. Oh, if you want to see the pic go here (of course take out the spaces): http : / infiniteviking. deviantart. com/ gallery /#/ d4lcsef

* * *

><p>'Meditation', it was a user concept that Flynn had told him about a few micros ago as they had been boarding the Solar Sailor that would take them back to the portal. According to Flynn, this 'meditation' was something users did to try and gain a sort of calm state of mind. Now Flynn had never really struck Tron as the type that would seek out such mindsets, and was a little bit surprised when he had brought it up as they had boarded the craft they were now on. It was less surprising when he was told that his own user, Alan-1, had suggested the idea.<p>

"I was thinking that I'd just try it to humor him. And hopefully it'll stop him from suggesting it every time I do something he considers to be crazy." Flynn had stated after explaining the concept.

"So you are doing this with the intent to make him laugh? I fail to see how following his suggestion is supposed to be humorous." Tron had replied innocently.

Flynn had started at him for a few nanos before letting out a little laugh and muttering. "Man, I keep forgetting you're a program." He shook his head before continuing in his normal tone of voice. "I'm not doing it to make him laugh man, what I meant by 'humoring him' is to go along with it just to appease him."

Shortly after they had boarded and the sailor began to move, Flynn sat down directly in the middle with his legs crossed. "Now this is going to be a bit of a stretch for me man, but I'm going to try to sit perfectly still until we reach the portal." With that he closed his eyes and ceased movement, at least for now, Tron thought. In all the time he had known the user, whom he still considered to be his friend even after finding out that he wasn't really a program, he had not known the man to have the ability to sit still for long. He figured it was only a couple of micros before Flynn couldn't resist the urge to move or say something.

Unsure what to do until then, Tron sat down behind Flynn facing the opposite direction his friend was. In the off chance that Flynn did manage to successfully complete this 'meditation', perhaps it would be good for him. After all, Flynn tended to be a bit impulsive and on more then one occasion Tron had found himself wishing that his friend had thought things through a bit more.

It was a few micros later when Tron felt something leaning against his shoulder. At first, he was put on alarm but the sudden pressure. After all, it wasn't necessarily impossibly that something dangerous could've found it's way up here. If that did turn out to be the case, then he would fight to protect the meditating user until the very last. But not just because it was in his code to fight for the users, no, this would be personal. He hadn't even noticed the transition that occurred somewhere during the cycles from doing just because his code dictated him to do so to doing because he genuinely wanted to, and would continue to wither it was in his code or not. So he looked behind him to see his would be attacker while with one hand reached he behind for his disk.

It was with an odd sort of relief and amusement that what he found was not any sort of would be attacker, but instead was Flynn, fast asleep leaning against him. Putting down the arm that had been reaching for his disk, Tron couldn't help the small smile the crept it's way onto his face at the sight. He should've guessed that something like this would occur when it was involving Flynn. From the description of what 'meditation' was, Tron was sure that falling asleep was not the result one was supposed to achieve from it.

Perhaps under other circumstances he would've woken his friend up so that he may try again, but Flynn had told him in previous cycles about what was going on in the user world, most of which sounded like quite the energy consuming events. So for at least this one time, Tron let Flynn sleep instead until they were to reach the portal.

After all, whoever said that protecting something always meant fighting.

* * *

><p>-Xire<p> 


End file.
